Konoha's Shark Empress
by stitchman626
Summary: Tier Harribel was killed by Aizen in the Winter war. The shinigami decided to have her reborn as Naruto Uzumaki. this is her adventure this is her return. The return of the 3rd Espada. [femnaruto] full summary in ch.1


**Konoha's Shark Empress**

Hello everyone, this story was adopted from "TheBlackSeaReaper" and is my first fanfic so don't be to hard if you don't like it then don't read. The first four chapters are from the original story and I give credit for those chapters to the original author I am only changing a few things to fit the story I have in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach in any way, shape, or form.

Summary: Femnaruto. Tier Harribel was killed in the winter war by Aizen, only to be reborn as Naruto. Bit as Tier was dying The Shinigami from Naruto's world decided she would be reborn as Naruto. This causes Tier to regrow her mask over time until it once was. There will be other Bleach characters: Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

 **Chapter 1**

"Talking"

'thinking'

 _Flashback_

" **Demon/summon speaking"**

' **Demon/Summon thinking.'**

 **(scene break)**

In a different world separate from the world full of shinobi, a war was going on. For one woman this war was almost over, unluckily a woman being used as a pawn for a man who wanted to be a god, thankfully he never will be, was murdered by the same man that she served.

She was a woman that stood 5'9". Her hair was a messy blonde held back by three blue ties, her outfit showed a lot of her mocha skin. The lower half of her body was covered in white dress like pants that did not cover her hips or upper thighs, held up by a black sash on her lower abdominals. The high collar of her white jacket hid half of her face. The jacket itself, if it can be called that, cut off at the chest leaving the lower portion of her breasts exposed. The arms of the jacket went all the way to her hands forming gloves with black fingers.

This woman was known as Tier Harribel and she was reborn as Naruto Uzumaki and touched by the Shinigami himself, reawakening her hollow powers. The Shinigami looked at the Baby Naruto and knew she would bring around great changes to the future. Too bad, it wouldn't bring enough chaos to the world. Then he suddenly remembered his brother Kami, the one in charge of soul society had told him about four of his soul reapers that love to cause chaos.

'hmm, I believe that the elemental nations are about to have their hands full with these four' the Shinigami thought to himself. Raising his hand, the Shinigami created copies of Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. He made sure that they would have the same amount of chakra as they did spiritual pressure.

Turning to the shinobi, the Shinigami made himself visible, scaring all the shinobi who were there. The Shinigami said "I created these four as future guardians for the jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Treat her well Shinobi."

 _Or else_ , was left unsaid, the Shinigami took this time to return to his poker game with the other versions of death, that he was winning. What he did not know was that he gave Naruto all his luck.

 **(scene break)**

 _Eleven Years later…_

Tier Harribel or rather Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in the academy classroom for the last time. Just a month ago, she passed the exams to become a shinobi. Today was the last day that she and the rest of her classmates are going to be sorted into teams of three. Naruto took her usual seat in the back of the classroom between Hinata Hyuuga, who is next in line to be head of the Hyuuga clan and Shino Aburame, who was the heir of the Aburame clan. She considered them her friends and the reason for liking them is that they are quiet. Naruto liked most people in her class; except for the so called last Uchiha and his loud fangirls.

" **You know, we can just kill them, and it would be doing the world a great service,"** Kyuubi no kitsune or rather Kurama (the Kyuubi's real name) stated simply as if he was talking about the weather outside.

'Sorry Kurama-sama, but you know that I can't do that,' Naruto apologized.

The dislike of the Uchihas that Naruto has, was gained from the Kyuubi that was sealed inside her stomach with the help of the Shiki Fujin. It was years ago since she met him inside of her mind.

Over the years while she was growing up, a lot of changes happened to her. She remembered her past like as an espada and a hollow being killed by Aizen, the one who she served so faithfully, until he believed that she was useless. Even though, Naruto was born without her mask, it grew back over the years, and now Naruto wears a Navy-blue version of her former espada uniform but with clasps instead of a zipper and a black collar like the collar on the outfit the Nidaime Hokage wore, complete with her Zanpaku-to, Tirburon.

"I pity the person who is going to be placed on team 2" Shino stated in his monotone voice, "Why? Because according to my father, team 2 is also known as Team Demon, their third squad member quit being a shinobi as he could not handle them anymore and was about to crack. So, someone from this class is going to be placed on their team"

"I h0hope that i-it's n-not one of u-us," Hinata stuttered out Hinata has slowly improved her stuttering with the help of Naruto and Shino.

"It won't matter as long as you two end up on the same squad," Naruto said in her usual calm monotone. It was very rare that Naruto lost her composure or even got angry, but when she does it is scary as all hell.

Kenpachi and the rest of team 2 are not as bad as everyone believes they are. The only reason that she knows this is that they all live in the same apartment complex. In fact, Naruto has a gut feeling telling her that she will be the one placed on that team.

 **(scene break)**

 _Flashback_

 _One week before the newly made Genins gather together for the last time, a meeting between the jounin senseis and the Hokage was in progress._

" _okay, for team 7, Kakashi-san, who would you like to be on your team?" The Hokage asked as he is going to write the names down on a form._

 _Kakashi did not even look up from his orange book as he answered, "I would Like Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki-"_

 _The Hokage interrupted him by saying, "I'm sorry Kakashi-san, but Naru-chan has been requested by someone else. So, choose someone else please."_

 _This time, Kakashi was not paying any attention to his book, as he was staring at the Hokage in surprise. Most of Konoha hated the blonde-haired girl, so he thought that he could get her on his team without any problems. She would do good, by motivating Sasuke to train hard._

" _Who has taken her then?" Kakashi asked as he thought that he can talk (read force) them out of taking her._

 _As if sensing Kakashi's thought, the Hokage held back the urge to glare at Kakashi and opted to simply answer, "Kenpachi Zaraki has asked for her to be placed on his team since they have a spot that needs to be filled. I already granted his request. Your team, Kakashi-san, is going to be made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, and Sakura Haruno. Moving on then, Kureni-chan?"_

 _Kakashi was in shock. He was hoping that whoever asked for Naruto would be in awe of him and then give her to him. But the last person on Earth that he wanted to ask anything of was Kenpachi Zaraki, the fighting demon. Rumors that were going say that Kenpachi has more chakra than the famous nukenin, Kisame Hoshigaki the tailless bijuu. Also, it did not help that the man is as stubborn as hell. Kenpachi Zaraki, in other words, was a true monster._

 _Kenpachi and his three companions appeared right after the Kyuubi attack, asking if they could join Konoha as shinobi. The Hokage had no choice, but to accept them as they were low on man power. So, he immediately sent them to guard the border of Iwa and Konoha. That resulted in Iwa gaining a new fear. It was said that Kenpachi and his team would fight any Iwa nin who would pass the border and then fight until one couldn't fight anymore, which was always the Iwa nins. Zaraki, even though he was a giant compared to the rest of them, he moved as fast as the fourth Hokage, the yellow Flash. If rumors were to be trusted then Iwa is praying for the yellow flash to come back to life and save them from the bloodthirsty, fighting obsessed madman._

 _Yachiru, on the other hand, was a very sweet innocent girl or that's what someone would think, who loves candy, giving people weird names, and is often seen riding Kenpachi's shoulders. She also carries a sword with her. According to the Hokage, Yachiru is a very rare summon that has a human form and does not age. The Hokage often joked that she was their secret weapon, after witnessing what happened when someone gave her a couple sugary treats._

 _Yumichika Ayasegawa is a little older than Naruto and is known among Konoha for his obsession with beauty. But anything Yumichika deems ugly, he would shut his eyes tightly and say that he is not allowed to look at anything that was ugly. Another thing about him that was weird was that he is a cleaning freak. He, also, has several colorful feathers attached to his left eye._

 _Ikkaku Madarame, on the other hand was the exact opposite of Yumichika. He is rude, but he was respectful to the right people and he is bald and refuses to wear footwear choosing to always go barefoot. He does not care what people think of him._

 _The few major things they have in common were their belief that using any jutsus during a fight is considered a weakness and a cowardly way to fight, it's either with their katanas or with their hands. Another thing is that they only obey and listen to the Hokage and no one else, much to the civilian council's anger. And they never do D-rank missions, the lucky bastards._

 _Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when the Hokage dismissed them. Sighing, Kakashi went back to the memorial stone to visit his friends and family and tell them what had happened recently. He knew his sensei would be very disappointed in him for his hate towards Naruto. He could not help but blame her for taking away his family. He even wished that Naruto was never born as they would still be alive._

 _End Flashback_

 **(scene break)**

Naruto looked at the door when the classroom began to shake, which indicated that Sasuke's two most rabid fangirls were coming. Ino and Sakura.

Kurama laughed loudly in her mind as he told her, _"_ **There are two curses that the Uchiha clan would forever have, fangirls and an obsession with something. And I swear it was not my doing either. Someone else did that for me and I have to say they did curse them good."**

Naruto hummed in agreement as she never felt pity towards the Uchiha as they were the reason that her parents were dead. She watched as her favorite sensei, Iruka-sensei, came in and got the class to shut up and sit down as he was about to read off the teams and their members.

 **A/N first chapter done. Please review and no flames seriously if you don't like it why waste your time on it then no one is forcing you to read this.**

 **Once again credit for this chapter goes to "TheBlackSeaReaper"**


End file.
